Nada é Fácil
by MalukaChan
Summary: [AlbusSxScorpius] É possível se reconciliar após uma separação dolorosa?
1. Dor

Fic escrita para a 1° batalha do I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Casal: Albus Severus x Scorpius

* * *

**Nada é Fácil**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**- Dor  
Palavras: 678**

* * *

Acordou ainda sentindo vontade de dormir, na verdade se pudesse dormiria para sempre. Seus olhos vermelhos ardiam por chorar até dormir. Sentia seu coração em pedaços, a dor pulsante em seu peito dificultando respirar.

Encolheu-se sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente ao lembrar que acabou. O sonho de amor que viveram chegou ao fim como tudo na vida. Não estavam mais juntos, nem estariam novamente.

As lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos livremente tentando expulsar a dor latejante que sentia para fora. Mordeu os lábios tentando abafar os sons sem sucesso. Quando o primeiro soluçar veio enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e seu peito balançava pelos sons proibidos de sair enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de molhar a fronha que se tornara seu ombro amigo naquela manhã.

As cenas do dia anterior veio brincar em sua mente, não deixariam que esquecesse o momento em que seu mundo parou de fazer sentido.

* * *

_- Albus, podemos conversar?_

_Scorpius estava sério. Apertava os punhos e olhava para todos os lados menos para o garoto à sua frente._

_- Claro Scorp, está tudo bem?_

_O moreno respondeu tentando ser solidário, talvez Scorpius estivesse com algum problema. Se soubesse o que ia acontecer, teria se preparado. Não teria deixado seu coração desprotegido._

_Andaram afastados até uma sala vazia. Entrou despreocupado enquanto o loiro fechava a porta e o olhava pela primeira vez._

_- Não podemos mais ficar juntos._

_O jovem Potter olhou-o confuso._

_- Como assim? O que aconteceu? Se for porque não falamos nada pra ninguém ainda, olha..._

_- Al, para. – interrompeu – Só... Para. Por favor._

_Albus parou de falar de olhos arregalados olhando para o namorado que procurava o que dizer. Não havia processado as palavras do loiro ainda, sua mente tentava entender, mas nada fazia sentido._

_- Desculpe, mas não dá mais. Eu não consigo controlar meus sentimentos quando estamos juntos. Me pego com ciúmes de tudo e isso me irrita. Ainda temos que manter segredo, então você deixa que os outros imaginem que só esta se fazendo de difícil. Eu não aguento mais, já são três anos nessa brincadeira._

_Cada palavra de Scorpius saia com a mágoa que sentia, a dor em seu peito chegou a um limite, não dava para continuar assim._

_- Então eu me toquei. São três anos namorando sério, vou fazer 17 e eu não posso pegar a mão do meu próprio namorado porque ele não quer que ninguém saiba que estamos juntos. Você não consegue lutar por mim, mesmo que eu tenha feito de tudo por você._

_A verdade finalmente parecia entrar na mente de Albus enquanto escutava as palavras de Scorpius. Não queria acreditar, mas não podia ignorar o que estava acontecendo. Então Malfoy continuou._

_- Eu só quero estar com você de verdade, sem medo, sem me preocupar se alguém vai ver. Eu pedi tantas vezes, mas você queria mais tempo e eu sempre cedia, mesmo que brigasse por ciúmes, eu entendia. Sempre fiz tudo o que você queria, mas você nunca pode fazer nada por mim. Cheguei ao meu limite Al..._

_Mesmo quando Scorpius começou a chorar na sua frente não fez nada, apenas o olhava tentando processar tudo que ele havia falado. Notou que o loiro esperava uma resposta, esperava uma palavra, qualquer coisa que o fizesse ficar._

_O silêncio se prolongou. Albus não falava. Scorpius esperava uma reação. Só que ela nunca veio._

_E enquanto o homem que amava virou as costas e saiu da sala, Albus ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Não conseguia falar ou se mexer para impedir que ele fosse embora._

_A realização de que era o fim finalmente chegou. Sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem deixou-se cair no chão e sem que notasse as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair._

* * *

Chorou mais ao lembrar que ele não impediu que Scorpius se fosse. Sabia que tudo que precisava ter feito era ter dado alguma esperança e o loiro teria aceitado. Estava em seu rosto quando esperou uma resposta. E simplesmente não falou nada.

Não lutou pelo amor que sentia, pelo futuro que queria.

E agora não tinha mais nada.


	2. Sofrendo

Fic escrita para a 1° batalha do I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Casal: Albus Severus x Scorpius

* * *

**Nada é Fácil**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**- Sofrendo  
Palavras: 638**

* * *

Hugo entrou no quarto sacudindo o corpo do primo. Não o viu no café da manhã e logo as aulas começariam. Não recebeu resposta e o chamou outra vez.

Escutou a voz abafada de Albus.

- Não vou pra aula hoje, pode ir Hugo.

- Está tudo bem Al?

E antes que Albus tivesse tempo de fazer algo Hugo puxou a coberta da cabeça do primo e viu os olhos vermelhos e inchados, seu rosto com as marcas frescas de lágrimas e a falta de reação.

- Al o que aconteceu?

Falou sentando-se perto do moreno tocando suas costas com carinho.

Foi o que precisou para que Albus voltasse a chorar e deslizando o corpo deitou a cabeça no colo de Hugo e deixou toda dor sair em seu pranto.

Mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo o jovem passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros do primo e esperou até que ele estivesse em condições de falar. Murmurou _"shh"_ embalando o corpo.

Quando notou Albus se acalmando ajudou-o a sentar e esperou que ele falasse.

- Obrigado...

A voz do jovem Potter saiu baixa e um pouco quebrada.

- Al, você está assim por causa do Scorpius? Vocês terminaram?

Albus arregalou os olhos olhando para o primo preocupado.

- Do que...

- Não precisa fingir ok? – interrompeu – Já vi vocês juntos.

Ao notar o pânico nos olhos do moreno Hugo continuou.

- Ninguém mais sabe. Não contei. Achei que quando estivesse pronto você nos falaria. O que eu queria que fosse logo, já que Rose esta me deixando louco de tanto que fala no Malfoy.

- Rose gosta dele? – perguntou baixo.

- Você nunca reparou Al? A maneira que ela baba em cima dele? Scorpius nunca deu abertura, quando ela ia se encostando ele a afastava.

Potter sentiu-se um idiota. Claro que Scorpius deveria ter várias admiradoras, ele era lindo. Os cabelos sedosos de uma cor tão diferente, platinados, quase brancos de tão claros. Os olhos na cor cinza que na luz parecia prata líquida. O corpo delgado, a gentileza, os sorrisos que iluminavam o dia.

Enquanto pensava no loiro, lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Albus e escorreram silenciosas por sua bochecha já marcada pelo choro de antes.

- Porque vocês terminaram? – o ruivo falou baixo.

- Porque eu sou um medroso idiota. – Albus começou – Estamos juntos há tanto tempo e nunca tive coragem de falar pro meu pai que estou com Scorpius. Nunca reparei em meninas em volta dele e agora você me explicou porque enquanto eu deixava elas se aproximarem, era mais fácil. E isso incomodava, mas eu só dizia que ele era ciumento demais.

Fungou secando as lágrimas.

- Se fosse o contrário sei que teria ciúmes também, mas ele nunca me deu motivos. E eu só o afastava... Hugo eu sou um grande imbecil.

- Mas porque você não fala com ele?

- Porque agora é tarde. Acabou.

- Você vai desistir dele assim? – falou irritado levantando da cama olhando para o primo encostado nos travesseiros – Nunca achei que fosse ver o dia que o veria desistir de algo importante. Talvez seja melhor então que tenha acabado. Essa incerteza só machucaria Scorpius.

Albus olhou surpreso para o primo que o encarava.

- Pelo visto – continuou Hugo – Você vai lidar bem se outra pessoa roubar ele de você.

Foi como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Havia desistido por medo, e um garoto de quase 15 anos precisou lhe mostrar como estava sendo infantil.

"_Como Scorpius me aturou tanto tempo?"_

Pensou e antes mesmo de terminar a frase em sua cabeça já sabia a resposta. Ele o amava.

Levantou decidido a lutar por Scorpius.

Hugo sorriu vendo no rosto de Albus que ele havia decidido lutar. Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa quando lhe contasse que ajudou o primo a lembrar de que era um grifinório.


	3. Decisão

Fic escrita para a 1° batalha do I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Casal: Albus Severus x Scorpius

* * *

**Nada é Fácil**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**- Decisão  
Palavras: 568**

* * *

Já fazia alguns dias que tentava se aproximar de Scorpius, mas este sempre fugia. Mesmo sabendo que Rose era sua prima querida, Albus sentia uma raiva gigante toda vez que a encontrava em volta do loiro, tocando em seu cabelo, seu rosto.

Scorpius era seu, ninguém mais tinha o direito de tocar em sua propriedade.

Nunca se considerou uma pessoa ciumenta. E aprendeu naquela semana que era possessivo e não gostava de dividir. O que só fez com que sentisse mais raiva de si. Nunca teria descoberto esse lado se dependesse do loiro. Scorpius cuidava para que não houvesse motivos para se sentir assim.

Hugo estava ao lado do primo e tentava fazer com que a irmã parasse de ficar em volta do Malfoy. Podia ver a luta interna de Albus toda vez que os via juntos e uma hora essa história não acabaria bem.

Só que era complicado controlar isso. Principalmente porque os dois eram da mesma casa e do mesmo ano. Quando iam para a sala ou para a torre da Corvinal não existia muito que pudesse fazer.

E mesmo sua irmã sendo tão inteligente, ela não viu o que acontecia ao seu redor, e, infelizmente, Hugo estava certo quando próximo do feriado de natal Albus finalmente explodiu.

Estavam rindo e conversando na mesa do salão principal. Não teriam aula naquela tarde, estavam todos se preparando para ir para casa no feriado. Albus estava sentado de frente para Scorpius que fazia de tudo para não olhar para o moreno.

Rose sentada ao lado do loiro ria e o tocava sempre o monopolizando. Não prestava atenção na conversa, apenas na mão da prima que a todo instante pousava no braço do corvinal.

Sua raiva borbulhava no peito e na hora que a garota afastou o cabelo de Scorpius colocando para trás da orelha do loiro, levantou apontando a varinha para Rose e gritou:

- _Densaugeo_!

Enquanto os dentes da ruiva cresciam e ela dava gritos desesperada, Albus levantou irritado e saiu do salão deixando todos para trás.

Caminhou sem rumo e se viu parando de frente para o lago. Estava frio e não estava agasalhado, mas sua raiva era maior. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro respirando fundo e um leve remorso começando a surgir por ter atacado sua prima.

- Você está com algum problema na cabeça? Por que fez aquilo?

Reconheceu a voz que mesmo alterada pela raiva fez com que seu coração batesse descompassado.

Virou olhando diretamente para Scorpius que o encarava com irritação em seu semblante, pode notar a tensão pelos punhos fechados com força e que ele esperava uma resposta.

- ELA ESTAVA SE ESFREGANDO EM VOCÊ! – gritou.

- E DAÍ? NÃO ESTAMOS MAIS JUNTOS, LEMBRA? – Scorpius gritou de volta.

- E POR CAUSA DISSO VOCÊ TEM QUE IR SE ESFREGAR COM A MINHA PRIMA? – berrou.

Os dois se encaravam, a diplomacia a muito esquecida.

Albus agarrou a gola de Scorpius segurando-o próximo.

- Agora vai me bater? – o loiro falou desdenhoso.

E para sua surpresa Albus apenas o puxou mais beijando seus lábios duramente. Logo o beijo se tornou urgente, desejoso. Não existia mais espaço entre seus corpos e ainda queriam mais.

Afastaram-se buscando ar e o grifinório o olhou sério.

- Me dê mais uma chance Scorp. Juro que vou fazer valer a pena.

Sem esperar resposta Albus retornou para o castelo deixando-o sem olhar para trás.


	4. Pedido

Fic escrita para a 1° batalha do I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Casal: Albus Severus x Scorpius

* * *

**Nada é Fácil**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**- Pedido  
Palavras: 528**

* * *

No trem de volta para casa ninguém conversava. Rose ainda estava chateada com Albus e foi para a cabine onde suas amigas estavam. Lily tentara puxar assunto com o irmão, mas não recebeu resposta. Hugo a pegou pela mão e disse que iam comprar doces deixando Scorpius sozinho com Albus.

- Al...

- Só espere Scorp – falou o moreno olhando pela janela – Eu vou me redimir com você.

Como o corvinal não respondeu Albus ficou olhando pela janela, sua decisão tomada. Não iria permitir que ele se afastasse de novo. Faria qualquer coisa por Scorpius e precisou perdê-lo para aprender essa lição.

Não aconteceria novamente.

Na plataforma Hermione notou a tensão entre os primos, mas resolveu perguntar para Rose o que havia acontecido quando fossem para casa. Hugo se despediu de Albus desejando boa sorte e seguiu o pai que havia combinado o jantar de natal na casa de Harry.

Draco tentou puxar conversa com os filhos, mas como recebeu o tratamento de silêncio resolveu esperar. Em casa eles teriam que explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Lily foi a única a agir normalmente e Draco ria das coisas que ela contava enquanto Harry dirigia. Em pouco tempo chegaram à mansão Potter-Malfoy e Albus falou pela primeira vez.

- Pai... Draco... Posso falar com vocês?

Recebeu um aceno afirmativo em resposta. Puxou Scorpius juntos e os quatro sentaram na sala.

- Sobre o que aconteceu entre a Rose e eu, me desculpe. Eu perdi a cabeça e a azarei.

- Por quê? – Draco perguntou.

- Porque ela estava se esfregando no meu namorado.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Draco apenas se limitou a erguer a sobrancelha.

Agora que havia começado iria até o fim. Olhou diretamente para Draco e juntando toda coragem que tinha perguntou.

- Sr. Malfoy, permitiria que eu namorasse com seu filho?

Scorpius riu enquanto seu pai olhava surpreso para os dois. Pegou a mão do jovem Potter e com um sorriso que quase fez o coração de Albus parar, aproximou-se e depositou um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios.

Draco olhou para Harry com cara de "o que eu perdi?" enquanto Harry ria e buscava a mão do marido puxando-o para perto.

- Não tem jeito... Os Malfoys são a perdição dos Potters.

E levantou levando Draco consigo, deixando os meninos sozinhos na sala.

Scorpius se afastou tocando no rosto de Albus, o sorriso grudado em seu rosto.

- Desde quando eu sou uma donzela para pedir ao meu pai para namorar comigo?

Albus riu fechando os olhos apenas sentindo o toque quente de Scorpius.

- Eu só não quero ninguém mais em volta de você.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado possessivo Al – o loiro riu – Mas tenho certeza de que Rose não esta nada feliz em ter conhecido.

- Scorp, me desculpa? – falou sério.

- Agora que eu posso dizer para todos que Albus Severus Potter é meu, acho que posso encontrar em minha magnanimidade um perdão para você.

E rindo puxou o namorado para seus braços beijando-o novamente.

Albus sempre soube que ali, nos braços de Scorpius, era seu lugar. E agora que o tinha de volta, não deixaria nada os separar novamente.


End file.
